The Dangerous Theif
by NightmareHomunculus12AF
Summary: "It's not like I didn't know." She said as she sat upon the hill and gazed lovingly at the sky, in all it's wonderful colors when the sun was setting. It was almost surreal to her. "Then why didn't you say anything?" He asked as he stood behind her a good feet away. "Because I was scared." / It's been a few years since Saya has been asleep. Will a new enemy arise?.../ DC
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

"Ugh! Shut the hell up Kira!" A young woman with glittering abnormal eyes. The deep purple with silver noticeable flecks popped out since her skin was a beautiful ivory.

"Make me bitch! You knew me and him were a thing!" The teen, Kira, shouted. "You act like I did that on purpose!"

"You did, Carls!" Kira had tears in her eyes but her brows furrowed in an angry expression. "No I didn't! I don't like him whatsoever! And I've only met him once! ONCE!" Carls defended. "No! He said he saw you every night! That you invited him! You were flirting!" Kira growled at the fact her best friend had been flirting with her boyfriend. "Okay 1. Get over your fucking self because the guys you date aren't in any way remotely attractive to me. 2. HE'S THE MOST INCONSIDERATE PIECE OF SHIT I'VE EVER MET! 3. He lied to you! He's been stalking me for over 3 months!" Carls spat as she walked over to the hallway closet and grabbed her black leather cropped jacket.

"Where are you going?!" Kira shouted. "Fuck this! I'm going to the bar!" Carls replied angrily as she slipped on her black stiletto platform heels. She secured the ankle strap then gave one glance to her blond, grey eyed friend before she opened the door then walked out. Closing it with a slam.

The cold rush of the wind hit her like a truck, making her put in her leather jacket over her silver strapless top. The light sprinkling of rain didn't help so she put up her hood.

"After everything I've done for her...that bitch! Who did she think she was talking to?!" She growled. She ranted for a bit more before she sighed. "I seriously need a drink.." she groaned as she waited at the bus stop.

Her black skin tight jeans bunched up a bit at her ankles and she fixed them slightly. When the bus arrived she climbed on and sat at the far back. She pulled out her phone and skull candy ear buds. She put the ear buds in her ears and plugged them into her phone. She scanned through her music and then found the song she had made long ago...

" **_Rain, I still don't have any memories_**  
><strong><em>Because I'm just a twenty year old girl<em>**  
><strong><em>Rain, in my earphones, the singer is singing a song about rain<em>**  
><strong><em>What is she so sad about? Why is she about to cry?<em>**

**_Rain, please forgive me for being numb_**  
><strong><em>Not everyone cries over sad movies<em>**  
><strong><em>Rain, I like you or dislike you according to my mood but<em>**

**_Tears are about to spill out right now_**  
><strong><em>It's raining too so the wetness is natural<em>**  
><strong><em>The refraction is natural, my stuffy nose is natural<em>**

**_I am about to cry outloud right now_**  
><strong><em>It's raining too and my bed sheets are damp<em>**  
><strong><em>So I bury my face and the humidity goes up 1 degree<em>**

**_Tears are about to spill out right now_**  
><strong><em>It's raining too so the wetness is natural<em>**  
><strong><em>The refraction is natural, my stuffy nose is natural<em>**

**_I am about to cry outloud right now_**  
><strong><em>It's raining too and my bed sheets are damp<em>**  
><strong><em>So I bury my face and the humidity goes up 1 degree<em>**

**_Rain, I still don't have any memories_**  
><strong><em>Because I'm just a twenty year old girl<em>**  
><strong><em>Rain, in my earphones, the singer is singing a song about rain<em>**  
><strong><em>What is she so sad about? Why is she about to cry? Now stop<em>**"

She had no idea she had begun to sing just half way through. Especially in Korean. Only did she realize this when the other passengers of the bus clapped for her beautiful voice.

She smiled gently before she got up since it was her stop. "thanks Takashi." She waved to the bus driver before she hopped off and walked towards her destination.

When she reached it she opened the pub door and walked in with a sigh, "Kai!" She shouted making the whole pub's inhabitants to look at her quizzically. Then the pub's owner walked in from upstairs. His eyes landed on her form and he understood. He gave her a smile before he walked behind the bar and reached under it for Scotch.

"What's up Carlisle?" He asked. "You didn't call me carls?" She asked with a chuckled as she took a gulp of Scotch.

"You look pretty heated so I'd rather not call you something you obviously hate." He said simply as he wiped down the counter. "Then why don't you just call me by my first name?" She asked lightly as she chugged more of the Scotch. "Do you want me to?" He asked looking at her with a half smile. "Its preferred." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well, Nimue, don't get so overboard with the drinking." He warned with a chuckle. "I can hold my liquor, Kai!" She protested. "Alright." He said apprehensively.

He knew full well his regular customer for the past two years can hold her liquor pretty well...at least when she isn't in a bad mood. He didn't get her sometimes. She could hold her liquor pretty well for a 20-year-old but at times when she's in a bad mood she'll just turn into a roudy Drunkard.

He looked at her each time he brang her a new drink. Whether it be Scotch or tequila, she'd chug it and the look in her eyes just got harder and colder. Soon he saw her eyes change into a beautiful light silver with purple specks. He never really understood how her eyes changed to such strange colors. Not that he hasn't seen- no, he hasn't seen anyone in his nation with eyes like hers before. If he has, it was a rarity.

-later-

She passed out on the counter, drunk tired. She had tear streaks down her cheeks, a thumb was to her lips, and she seemed to shiver once the last guy left by closing time. Kai walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. Kanade and Hibiki, his 7 year-old twin nieces, watched from the stairs as he picked her up and took her to the living room. "What do you think is wrong with her, Hibiki." The red eyed twin asked. "I don't know, Kanade..." The blue eyed twin replied lowly. They always felt drawn to the girl that came by almost everyday for the past three years.

They always envied the beautiful bleach blond hair that glittered in the day and night. Her beautiful purple eyes that sometimes changed to silver. Her ivory skin and the black ink tattoo's that adorned her back and shoulder.

"Hey you two, it's already 12am why are you both still awake?" They're trance was interrupted by their father/uncle. "Oh uh..." They rushed upstairs before their uncle got mad at the fact they were still awake.

Kai sighed, and took one glance at Nimue. She was a unique girl to say the least. She never really complained, and if she did it must've been really bad. He acknowledged her strength with her personal problems. In the years he's known her she's only complained about 6 times. When their was a fight in the pub and he was unable to get it outside, she was the one who would get them to either halt the fight or have them take it outside. She was the one that would take the girls out on the weekends for "girl stuff" sometimes. He closed the door leading to the living room with a slight smile, then headed upstairs for sleep.

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS SHE?!" screamed a female. "Shhhh, you're going to wake up my little girls." Kai said trying to hush the trouble teen. "TELL ME WHERE CARLS IS NOW KAI!" She screamed once more. It was about 5:30am and this girl had trotted in and flipped over chairs and tables. She was obviously distraught. The tear streaks evident on her face mixed with her badly done make-up. Kai kept insisting she be quiet for he didn't want to wake up the girls too early for school but Kira refused to be quiet and calm herself.<p>

And his worst fears became reality as the two little girls came from down stairs, hand-in-hand, looking quite frightened at the scene before them. The pub was a mess and Kira was the cause of it. Kai looked behind him to see his two little girls and his eyes widened, "Kanade, Hibiki, go back up stairs-" "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU KAI!" Shouted Kira aggitatedly. He turned back to her and to say the least, he was frightened of the girl. He had never seen her this mad when she was looking for her best friend.

What happened next didn't register in any of their minds. A knife had barely grazed her cheek and in a low growl she spoke, "Kira...Go back to the apartment." They all looked to the source of the projectile and saw that Nimue stood their with an outstretched arm. Her eyes narrowed at Kira, "NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Her friend continued to scream and only when Nimue stepped past the girls, patting them on their heads, past Kai, putting a hand on his shoulder, then walked over to the mess by the door known as Kira, did Kira feel a cold wind go down her spine. "Kira. I didn't ask you. I'm telling you." The venom in her voice made everyone shudder.

"Come back with me..." Kira pleaded. "He just left me...please, I need you...!" Nimue watched as her friend broke down into tears in front of her, "Alright, come on." She said as she held a hand out to her friend. Kira took it weakly and Nimue pulled her up and hugged her. "You're alright, come on.." She said as the two girls left.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare: Heyo~ This is my first fanfic on Blood+ so i hope you like it. The song is called Rain by Lim Kim. They're the english lyrics since the original is Korean. Anyways yeah. Please Review, follow, fav, I'm seriously dying to know what you think. <strong>

**Homunculus: Yeah, I'm back so I'll be creating the next chapter. If you're one of the many readers that's been aware of me being M.I.A for a very long while, sorry I had to do something ^.^"**

**Asya: Anyways~ yeah, I'll repeat what Nightmare-san stated. Follow, Fav, and review. **

**Black: I wanna know what happens next~**

**Au revoir~**

**-NightmareHomunculus (and others)**


	2. Chapter 2: What was that?

**~Three Years ago~**

It was a normal Sunday for Kai. The pub was not as crowded as most days, it was rowdy, aside from maybe two or three men still there drinking their problems away in silence. It was 6:00pm and he was cleaning the counter top. All of a sudden he heard whistles from around the room. Kai lifted his gaze up from the glass he was cleaning to see a girl with a black guitar case on her back. She couldn't be older than 17. She was fairly tall, lithe, had all the right curves, ivory blemish-free skin, a c-cup bust (he was a guy, he instinctively looked their), and her hair bleach blonde, and her eyes a beautiful purple.

She wore a black tank top with white lining, a maroon pleaded mini skirt, black thigh highs, and white ankle boots with a three inch heel. "Yo." Her voice was like silk. "Can I have some water?" She asked as she walked over to the bar, "Oh, uh sure." He said as he got her a glass and filled it with ice cold water. She took it from his grasp thankfully and bowed her head, "Thanks, dude." She said before chugging the water down. Most people would've recoiled at the freezing temperature but she didn't even flinch or bat an eye.

"I've never seen you here before, Ya' new or around here or somethin'?" Kai asked the girl. She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm from Donghae, Korea." She said with a smile, "But even there you don't see people bleaching their hair-" "I didn't bleach it, it's naturally this color." She said as she picked up one of the two braids made by some of her hair while the rest fell loosely behind her to her waist in natural beach waves.

"What brings you to Okinawa, ummm..." "Nimue...My name is Nimue Carlisle..." She said. "Well that last name doesn't sound Korean...It sounds-" "English...My father was an Englishman."

"I'm here in Okinawa for school." She stated. "That's interesting. How old are you?" Kai asked. "Seventeen." she answered curtly. "Hey! I told you she was mine!" The two turned towards the shouting to see two men had gotten into an argument over a woman. "But she came onto me so she's mine!" Shouted the other. It soon became that the men started to throw objects at each other. Such as their beer mugs and chairs. Twin 4-year-olds came from downstairs frightened at the commotion. The two man were causing a mess and one of the bottles they had thrown had hit the wall nearest to the twins so Kai ran towards them and shielded them from any harm. But what happened next surprised everyone.

"Take it outside." Kai tore his gaze from the girls and looked behind him to see Nimue.

"Could you take this outside?" Her voice in a low growl as she stood between the two angry men. "Stay out of this bitch!" Said one of the two. The other had aimed to swing at her but she ducked quickly then swiped her left leg under him making the man fall to the ground. As Kai saw this, an image of a certain Chevalier with silky black hair and royal blue eyes passed before his eyes. The girl no longer a girl and was the tall man with a coffin Cello case on his back instead of a guitar. The drunkard no longer a man turned into a Chiropteran. Kai's eyes widening in shock before that image faded and he was back in reality. Where it was Nimue and the drunkard, who had fallen to the floor. "If you hadn't realized yet, you had almost harmed two children. I suggest you walk over and apologize before I hurt you." She growled as she slowly stood. Her eyes were an eerie purple and then the silver flecks seemed to center around her pupil. Kai didn't believe his eyes.

The whole room became quiet, aside from the slight whistle of the light winds outside the windows and door. She stared at the two men as they looked at her. Along with the other inhabitants of the pub.

The two men then quickly retreated outside the pub. Everyone looked at her as she walked over to Kai and the twins. She knelt down in front of the girls and she smiled warmly, "Are you okay?" She asked. Kai moved so the twins could look at Nimue. She looked so peculiar to the girls. Like they should know here yet, they've never even known she existed. Kai moved so she could fully see the girls, and her eyes seemed to widen a bit, but it was so quick no one really noticed. She tousled their hair a bit and chuckled, "Those two big jerks didn't hurt you two, right?" she asked. The girls shook their heads and smiled gently at the girl. "That's good." Nimue said.

"Miss..." Hibiki hid behind her sister a bit as she blushed shyly, "Could you um...play us a song?" Hibiki and Kanade's eyes traveled to the instrument that was strapped to her back. "Oh...um...if it's okay with um, the pub owner." She looked towards Kai. The twins also looked towards him with hopeful eyes, "You two have school to-" "Pleeeeaaaaassssse!~" The girls pleaded. Kai looked at their eyes then sighed in complete defeat. _These girls will be the death of me. _Kai thought. "Alright." He said. The twins smiled widely and hugged Kai tightly. "Yay!~"

Nimue got up to a standing position and asked Kai kindly if she could use the counter to sit on. He complied. She walked over to his freshly cleaned counter and slowly flipped the latches on her guitar case as she set it atop of the clean wood. The red velvet colored fur had kept her lovely instrument safe from any harm. She gently glided her fingers over her handmade guitar's wood. The beautiful pure color of white shined and it's texture seemed to appear marble. The strings were a beautiful gold and the pegs a gold as well. She closed her eyes and basked in the glory of her instrument she took so much pride in. She carefully picked up her instrument from the fur case after she hoped up onto the counter and sat down. Her movements swift and she crossed one leg over the other and she planted the instrument upon her slim ivory colored leg. She had realized the pub's inhabitants had quieted down and soon became completely silent as they gazed at her. Soon she slowly begun to pluck the strings and she closed her eyes, about to get into the music. After a few measures she began to sing in a beautiful voice that entranced all...

"_**Heart beats fast**_  
><em><strong> Colors and promises<strong>_  
><em><strong> How to be brave?<strong>_  
><em><strong> How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<strong>_  
><em><strong> But watching you stand alone,<strong>_  
><em><strong> All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<strong>_

_** One step closer**_

_** I have lived every day waiting for you**_  
><em><strong> Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<strong>_  
><em><strong> For a thousand years<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

_** Time stands still**_  
><em><strong> Beauty in all she is<strong>_  
><em><strong> I will be brave<strong>_  
><em><strong> I will not let anything take away<strong>_  
><em><strong> What's standing in front of me<strong>_  
><em><strong> Every breath<strong>_  
><em><strong> Every hour has come to this<strong>_

_** One step closer**_

_** I have lived every day waiting for you**_  
><em><strong> Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<strong>_  
><em><strong> For a thousand years<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

_** And all along I believed I would find you**_  
><em><strong> Time has brought your heart to me<strong>_  
><em><strong> I have loved you for a thousand years<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

_** One step closer**_  
><em><strong> One step closer<strong>_

_** I have lived every day waiting for you**_  
><em><strong> Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<strong>_  
><em><strong> For a thousand years<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

_** And all along I believed I would find you**_  
><em><strong> Time has brought your heart to me<strong>_  
><em><strong> I have loved you for a thousand years<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'll love you for a thousand more...<strong>_"

When she plucked that last of the measures she opened her eyes to see people in tears. Her eyes widened slightly then she let out a soft laugh as everyone clapped for her. She glanced at the girls and they smiled brightly then rushed over to her. "That was so cool!" Hibiki said. Kanade nodded in agreement and they hugged her as soon as she hopped off the counter and placed her instrument into it's home in the red fur case. The action was a surprise to not only the hug victim but Kai. He's never seen the girls so friendly with someone other than him or family friends.

But the scene to him. Seemed...to fit really well. Nimue had this emotion in her eyes that said she immediately loved the girls. That she was an aunt looking at her nieces. That she was blood related and was happy to see her young family members lively as ever. "You just popped up out of no where didn't you?" Kai mumbled as he smiled at the scene that played before him.

After that night Nimue had come around everyday for a little over a month then suddenly disappeared.

**~Present~**

He had no seen the girl for a little over a month now since the incident with Kira. He worried if they were okay, the call he received from the young woman two days after she had left with Kira was not comforting in the least. He remembered it clearly.

_~Flashback~_

_Kai had just dropped the girls off at school and was now cleaning up the pub once he got home. He hummed a song that he remembered his father, George, would often listen to at times when he thought Kai wasn't home. All of a sudden the phone began to ring. As he dried his hands of dirt from the rag and cleaning the dust off certain objects, he picked up the phone and put it to his ear, "Hello?" He asked. "Hello?...Kai?" The voice sounded unfamiliar to him. It had a twinge of a Russian accent but when the speaker coughed to clear their throat they re-spoke, "Hey...Sorry, it's Nimue..." The fact she didn't sound like herself at first was a bit unsettling. _

_"Is everything okay? How's Kira?" He asked. "Yeah everything is fine..." Her voice had gotten lighter eerily at the end of that statement, "Kira is alright. She's calmed down enough...For me to talk to her without raising my voice." She said. "Where is she?" He asked. It was noticeably quiet in the background and usually when she would give him a call he would be able to hear the teen yelling in the background at her to get off the phone, "She's...Asleep." She said.  
><em>

_"She doesn't usually sleep during the day. Does she have a fever or somethin'?" He asked surprised. "Yeah." She answered curtly. _

_"I'll be over as soon as everything is alright alright with her, okay?" She said. Before he could reply she hung up. _

_~Flashback end~_

She didn't sound alright. That was for sure. She sounded so laid back and maybe even happy so it never occurred to him that she could sound so helpless and lost. Like a kid who did something they weren't supposed to and they were trying to hide it. Had she done something? If she did, why would she hide it from him?

The sound of a pair of whimpers pulled him from his thoughts. He tore his gaze from the door to the stairs and saw his nieces covering their ears with fearful expressions on their face. He ran over and knelt before them, "What's wrong, Hibiki, Kanade?" He asked. "A woman...singing...It sounds familiar but...this song is scary..." Kanade said. The girl never really said much so for her to describe what they were hearing was surprising.

Kai's eyes widened realizing this often happened to Saya and...Riku... back when- "Diva?" He mumbled. But she was dead was she not? "Listen Hibiki, Kanade. I need you to repeat or hum what you're hearing." He needed to verify what was exactly going on and if somehow, someway...Diva was back...He needed to contact David and tell him.

As soon as the girl looked at him, he saw the fear in their eyes... "It's in...another language...But we'll try..." Hibiki said as she began to shakily hum what exactly they were hearing. But the rest was hums. It didn't sound like Diva's lullaby but it sure was creepy. with a capital C. When they stopped it seemed so did the song they were hearing. "That was really creepy..." Hibiki told her sister. He stared at his nieces and sighed, "Do you still wanna go out today?" He asked them. They had planned to go to a festival but didn't plan on that odd and scary situation, at least for them. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Song(s) used: A Thousand years by Christina Perri <strong>

**Please review ;-; I wanna know if I've lost my touch as a writer since I've been gone. Pwease~Till next time readers,**

**au revoir~**

**-Homunculus **


	3. Chapter 3: Mishap

She had changed into a dark purple tub top, a black ruffled skirt, and was wearing her maroon colored 3 inch heeled ankle boots. She had fixed her hair so it was now her natural beach waves in two low ponytails. She put on water proof mascara and eyeliner, the dark shade making her eyes pop out beautifully. She grabbed her guitar that was still in her beautiful case, her phone, keys, and then stepped out quickly from her shared two room apartment.

She sighed as she now walked to streets aimlessly. She just needed to get out of that apartment, the smell was beginning to make her heart constrict and her eyes to water.

Nimue, now out of the apartment, allowed her to think. Her thoughts were mixed together and mad her get a headache. She rubbed her temples lightly with her fingers as she found it hard to even think with all of them going into mind at once. She growled in frustration and decided, "I need to find a quiet and isolated play to play." She said. As she often got into these certain situations she found that when she played guitar she would forget her troubles and her thoughts would file themselves. From important to worry about later. "Where do I go though?" She mumbled to herself as she continued to walk. She crossed the street and had already passed Omoro, far too long ago and was now on the sidewalk by the beach. The beautiful colors of the sunset in the sky made everything surreal to her. It's mix of colors from yellow, to orange, to purple, to blue. It was too beautiful to her.

She stopped a little far along and she watched the beach waves come in and out from shore and she smiled warmly. She really enjoyed the beach.

**Would you play a song up there?**

The new voice made her jump. It was light a a bit sadistic. Once she turned around she didn't see a person but, stairs. Concrete stairs that went up the hill, "Huh?" She hummed as she ran across the street before any cars came up and slowly walked up the stairs.

**Can you play a song? **

She didn't know if she was going crazy but she really never gave a fuck so she replied to it in a soft voice, one that she didn't often use, "What kind of songs do you like, girl?" She asked. If she was going crazy, she would blame her lack of oxygen she got when she was in her apartment.

**Beautiful songs...Play now~!**

Ya that narrowed it down... Nimue sighed as she walked all the way up and soon came to the top. It was a tomb, her eyes widening, "Alright then..." The voice began to laugh, it's laughing made a shiver go up her spine. She walked over to the tomb and leaned her back on the wall beside it. She decided to plant her ass on the ground so she slid down the wall, her guitar case at her side. "Why are you laughing?" She asked as she opened up her case once she set it on it's back. the voice didn't reply to her. She gently took out her most prized possession from it's home careful to not break nor scratch it.

As her hands went to their natural places, she felt the strings...She felt the comfortingly familiar material beneath her fingertips. The sound of the strings slight metallic ting came out when she slid her fingers on her left hand to their position for this certain song, "Enjoy the music I guess..." She mumbled as she closed her eyes and began to play the melodic tune. It had a taste of melancholy to it but even so, it brought and wonderful peaceful smile to Nimue's lips. The song itself brough a mix of emotions to her and the fact she was playing it just intensified it's value to her.

After a few measures of plucking the golden strings she began to sing with a beautiful tone...

**_"I remember tears streaming down your face_**  
><strong><em> When I said, "I'll never let you go"<em>**  
><strong><em> When all those shadows almost killed your light<em>**  
><strong><em> I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<em>**  
><strong><em> But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<em>**

**_ Just close your eyes_**  
><strong><em> The sun is going down<em>**  
><strong><em> You'll be alright<em>**  
><strong><em> No one can hurt you now<em>**  
><strong><em> Come morning light<em>**  
><strong><em> You and I'll be safe and sound<em>**

**_ Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_**  
><strong><em> Everything's on fire<em>**  
><strong><em> The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>**  
><strong><em> Hold on to this lullaby<em>**  
><strong><em> Even when music's gone<em>**  
><strong><em> Gone<em>**

It seemed like everything around her disappeared, all her worries slipped away as she plucked the strings. The slight breeze in the air touched her already cold to the touch skin and she let the music take over. She no longer cared if anyone heard. Just so long as she could play like this a little while longer. She smiled fondly as memories filled her mind. Fond memories of her family, of her old friends, of some of the greatest moments of her life. Her voice was filled with such passion...t was hard to believe she had such emotion considering how she acted the general of the time.

**_ Just close your eyes_**  
><strong><em> The sun is going down<em>**  
><strong><em> You'll be alright<em>**  
><strong><em> No one can hurt you now<em>**  
><strong><em> Come morning light<em>**  
><strong><em> You and I'll be safe and sound<em>**

**_ Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**  
><strong><em> Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<em>**  
><strong><em> La La (La La)<em>**  
><strong><em> La La (La La)<em>**  
><strong><em> Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<em>**  
><strong><em> Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<em>**  
><strong><em> La La (La La)<em>**

**_ Just close your eyes_**  
><strong><em> You'll be alright<em>**  
><strong><em> Come morning light,<em>**  
><strong><em> You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>**

**_ Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh."_**

She sang the last line a few more times as she let the song fade out. She slowly opened her eyes and her beautiful gaze met with the beautiful sky. The sun had set and stars were out. "So pretty..."

"Who the hell are you?" She jumped at the sudden deep voice. She looked over towards the stairs and her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the gun holster at his side under his jacket. "U-Uh I...Sorry." She packed up her things abnormally fast and got up quickly. "Tell me what you were doing here." The man said. His cold eyes piercing her own. His bold hair had grey there as well.

"I Uh...Came here to play...Guitar.." David didn't buy it. She seemed too nervous to be telling them the truth. He also heard from Kai, no one outside of the family knows of or comes to this place. She didn't even look remotely related to Saya or Kai. David looked over to Lewis. he saw as Lewis looked at the girl quizzically, "How did you find this place?" Lewis asked. "I...I um.." She stumbled over her words, making herself appear even more guilty.

Nimue didn't know how to tell them, without making her seem completely wacked, 'Yeah a girl's voice told me to come play here, dunno who or why though.' She sighed deeply as she rubbed her temples. _Get a fucking grip! _She looked at them with now a determined look and made her way pass them but David grabbed her wrist, "Tell me the real reason you're here." He growled. "Let go." I hissed. "Tell me-" before he could finish she turned and kicked him in his side. He let go of her hand and ran down the stairs, skipping every two steps. She was strangely agile for someone who was carrying a guitar on their back and in heels.

As she made it to the bottom she had ran into a solid, lean and fit, figure. She had fallen to the floor and was ready to apologize to the man but once her eyes met with those familiar eyes, she froze. Unable to come up with an explanation for her presence there. "Kai! Stop her!" Said David. Her eyes widened as she bolted up and began running away from the scene. Aimlessly.

Despite her lack of energy, she still continued to run and evade the three she was running from. Kai included. She really didn't want to be interrogated, "I need a place to hide." She mumbled as she stopped at an intersection in the neighborhood and looked around. "Damnit damnit damnit damnit..." She mumbled the fowl word repeatedly as she ducked into alleyway after alleyway. It seemed like she was never going to be able to lose those three.

As she found it harder and harder to think straight when her heart was pumping so fast, blood had rushed to her cheeks, her feet had ached, her head had a migraine, and her stomach growled because of deprivation of food. She didn't know where to go.

She ran into a dead end and she began to panic. "I heard her go this way!" She heard the voice of the very cold man she had first encountered, followed by two pairs of footsteps. "David what's going on?" Kai asked. "Why are you chasing Nimue?" Kai asked frantically. Obviously out of breath from running for 10 minutes straight after a girl in heels.

She slowly laced her hands into her hair and fell to her knees, and she shut her eyes tightly. What was she to do? She didn't know how to deal with this..not without-

**Use the latter idiot..**

Then another fit of laughter. Her laugh was so surreal and creepy to Nimue. But when she processed what the voice had said she looked around her and saw a latter that was at least ten feet off the ground, "Shit..." She didn't know how she was supposed to get up there but she had to try. "Nimue!" She looked over to see Kai and that man from earlier. Along with the black man as well.

**Now idiot!**

She shot up from the floor as if a puppet of strings. As Kai ran towards her she had backed up to the opposite wall of the latter and took a deep, and shaky, breath. "Here goes nothing." She said as she ran towards the latter then jumped. To her surprise she had jumped fairly enough to leap onto the latter's landing and climb up. Kai watched in awe as his friend had done something inhumanly possible. She stood then staring down at kai, "Nimue, wait!" He said as he stood under her, "Why are you running?" He asked. "Why are you following me?" She asked in a cold tone. "Because you were running away from David and Lewis." He replied in an equally cold tone. She flinched, "Because they...They're scary and they put their hands on me! What am I supposed to do with strangers who basically tried to interrogate me Kai!" She growled. before she could go on with her rant a clack was heard reverberating throughout the alley's. kai's eyes widened when blood landed on his cheek through the bars. "Ni...Nimue...Nimue!" His heart raced as the girl slowly came down to her knees. The two looked towards the entrance of the alley to see David had shot the gun.

"David stop!" Kai shouted as he looked from Nimue to David in fright. David had shot another bullet but narrowly missed as it grazed her right cheek. She grasped her bleeding right shoulder then ran up the fire escape towards the roof. David, Lewis, and kai running into the apartment building to meet her on the roof.

Kai's thoughts ran wild about Nimue's well-being and didn't know what he should do if she was severely injured. What would he tell the girls? "Nimue..." He mumbled as He busted open the rooftop door. "nimue!" he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>The song(s) used in this chapter: <strong>**Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift - Cover by Stefanie Scott**

**Herro, well people's...Please review...I need to know should I just stop or naw... ;-;**

**Au revoir**

**~Nightmare **


	4. Chapter 4: Help Me

**I suggest you watch Melancholy Sad Piano Music - Violin Song while you read the first part of this chapter, it makes it dramatic in my opinion. Look it up on Youtube, it's the first vid if you type it in exactly like ** Melancholy Sad Piano Music - Violin Song. Anyways yeah. ****

* * *

><p>when they reached the top, expecting Nimue badly hurt on the floor in pain. The girl had disappeared. The only trace that she was there was the blood drops that lead from the fire escape on their left leading to the edge by the next roof which was 12 feet apart from the one they were currently on and the forgotten guitar that laid on the edge. Kai breathed heavily as he searched all the places this girl could hide from them on the roof. Hoping to find her and explain they meant no harm whatsoever to her. When he didn't find her on the roof, he checked the fire escape on the other side and then the alley's, but no trail of blood. No sign of her.<p>

"Nimue!" He shouted with all his power. But no response. No sign of movement. He began to panic. "Nimue!" He shouted as if he was begging for her to appear. As if he said it loud enough she would reply back. Showing them she wasn't hostile. "Nimue where the hell are you! Nimue!" He kept shouting but David set a hand on the younger's shoulder and shook his head as if saying 'that's enough Kai.' Tears appeared in Kai's eyes. He had grown attached to this girl after spending so much time around her. After having the girls go out with her mostly every weekend and having her come in everyday to chat. Having her laugh with him, smile, protecting the girls.

A flash of the argument a little over a month ago flashed through his mind.

_What happened next didn't register in any of their minds. A knife had barely grazed her cheek and in a low growl she spoke, "Kira...Go back to the apartment." They all looked to the source of the projectile and saw that Nimue stood their with an outstretched arm. Her eyes narrowed at Kira, "NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Her friend continued to scream and only when Nimue stepped past the girls, patting them on their heads, past Kai, putting a hand on his shoulder, then walked over to the mess by the door known as Kira, did Kira feel a cold wind go down her spine. "Kira. I didn't ask you. I'm telling you." The venom in her voice made everyone shudder._

_"Come back with me..." Kira pleaded. "He just left me...please, I need you...!" Nimue watched as her friend broke down into tears in front of her, "Alright, come on." She said as she held a hand out to her friend. Kira took it weakly and Nimue pulled her up and hugged her. "You're alright, come on.." She said as the two girls left._

Having her do so much for him and his nieces. She helped out at the bar sometimes for money. Her voice signing songs she covered or made. She was a gift to fill in that void of him missing Saya. Another little sister to watch over. Another person to be part of their little family.

It was silent, with only the small crickets and for some reason some birds still chirping and making sound. The slight wind blowing against their heated skin. Soon the silence broke as Kai had tears streaming down his face and crumbling to his knees. Why did she have to run? Where had she disappeared to? Why didn't she come back? What if she bled out? What if she never returns? What will he tell the girls? All these questions ran through his mind..

* * *

><p>She kept running she didn't know how long. She stopped running once she found herself in an unfamiliar part of Okinawa. The blood fallen from her shoulder flowing down her arm to her hand and dripped off her fingertips every now and then. She stopped walking in front of a pharmacy and almost zombie like, walked into the store. "Hello- Oh my gawd! Your arm is bleeding!" Screamed the clerk. She was in her teens, maybe 16, with flowing black hair that reached her elbows in curls, bright green eyes, a pale complexion, and wore the standard uniform. "No shit Sherlock...Mind helping me?" Nimue asked, her voice raspy and weak. As she spoke she looked around to see if there were any camera's. None could be found.<p>

Beats of sweat rolled down Nimue's face and the girl nodded as she came from behind the counter and lead Nimue to the back. The door closed behind them.

Minutes later the girl had shrieked in Horror then it became silent. Nimue came out, her leather jacket placed over her securely and she lifted up her hood as she ran out. Tears streaming down her face as she ran as fast as she could. People only catching a glimpse of a black blur as she passed, heading towards the shrieking that had occurred moments before.

She ended up running to a park. The night illuminated the dark Angel, Nimue, as she took off her hood. her hair falling over her shoulder, the tips stained with the crimson color she so hated. Her hands still covered with her own blood, her cheeks as well the the cut she had received from the bullet was covered by a band-aid. Her cheeks stained with tear streaks as well. Her pale legs also stained with blood. She looked lost and frustrated. Her sparkling eyes seemed to be glowing as she stared up at the moon, as if she was asking for help and for forgiveness. Closing her eyes she slowly made her face look straight in front of her before opening her eyes again leisurely. Nimue needed to rid her legs of the blood, the stench filling her noes began to irritate her.

She looked around frantically, running down the path till she spotted a fountain that sparkled under the iridescent moonlight. She hurried over, and the looked into the clear sparkling water. She then took off her boots and socks, then sat on the edge of the fountain. She set her feet into the water, as her feet made contact with the bottom she found the water covering a little after her ankles. She then leisurely began to wash her legs of the dry crimson that stained her beautifully pale legs.

The blood began to wash off without a fight and she was grateful. Though she became sad once she saw the once beautifully iridescent water turn almost black of blood.

Once she finished washing down her legs she washed her hands and face. Then setting her legs on the edge away from the grass, she put on her socks and boots then stood up. "I must be getting home." She said as she sprinted the away. She stopped running once she reached the part of Okinawa she knew. She didn't want to go back to her apartment so she walked aimlessly around the area till the streets were absent of life. The neighborhood she found herself in was of any sort of life, no bugs, humans, not even animals like cats or dogs.

It was a bit strange but she didn't mind it. She absently touched her back and her eyes closed painfully at the touch. her guitar was not on her back and the exposed part was started to make her feel bad. She had made that guitar and vowed to never leave it behind unless necessary but...Leaving it behind then, to her now, didn't seem like a necessity.

She groaned at the fact she had fled from two men, that had frightened her, but also Kai. Her dear friend she usually trusted. But why didn't she this time? It was beyond her. She thought if she were to go to Omoro would her be there? And if so, would those men also be there? She didn't want to face them. For the life of her she didn't. She wouldn't know what to say to them. And that man had SHOT, at her. SHOT.

Sighing she stopped by the corner and looked around, "I can't believe this is happening." She stated as she walked across the street, "After so long of wanting to disappear under their radar..." She mumbled. "I just continue to screw shit up..." She growled as she kicked a can. She followed it as it skipped then rolled ahead of her but stopped suddenly as if it hit a wall but there was nothing there. **"I've found you..." **A voice said. It was deep and a male's voice yet it echoed with something animalistic. The can suddenly was crushed and her eyes widened. The overwhelming feeling of fear had washed over her and she began to run once more, though opposite of her original direction. She heard loud and heavy footsteps follow her yet at the end of each it sounded as if a claw scratched the cement. She glanced behind her to she claw marks behind her.

She ran faster, almost inhumanely fast. Her heels clicking against the cement, echoing throughout the neighborhood. She couldn't find her voice to scream for help as she heard heavy breathing behind her. Though in her mind she screaming and shrieked in pure terror. _Somebody...Anybody...save me! _She thought as she ran down an alley and once she found it a dead end she tightly closed her eyes and covered her ears. **"I've found you...I've finally found you for her..." **The voice said. "Stop..please..." She began to silently whimper as she crumbled to her knees.

To keep herself from gulling breaking down, she began to remember her favorite memory with Kai and the twins.

_"You've got to be kidding me." Kai said as the girls and Nimue brought him to the beach. He spotted the grill on the sand with an ice chest beside it and fire works not far behind it. "What are we doing here?" he asked the twins. "We thought maybe we could have a little get together with us and some friends and hang out here for a while." A flash of a memory when Saya was still awake passed through his eyes. He hadn't done anything like that for a long time. A small smile graced his lips as he remembered how much fun Saya had with them that day. "Alright." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. _

_"Who did you invite?" He asked. "Kaori, Mao, Your guy friends from high school, Julia, Lulu, Daniel, and Kira." The twins said. "You invited Lulu?" Kai asked as he remembered the youngest member of The Schiff. She was the most energetic and sometimes the most optimistic one she had met. That thought then reminded his of how she came to be sticking around them. Moses and Karmen... Gudriff and Dahz...Ghee and Jan... Gestas and Dismas...and, Irene..."Yeah...is that bad?" The girls knew Lulu was different but forgot the Nimue never had met the girl. Nor knew her secret. _

_"Now it's alright..." He said._

The footsteps got closer and louder..._  
><em>

_Later once everyone arrived, Nimue and Kai had the meat and food already for them on a table that Daniel and his mother Julia had brought. "Everyone ready to eat?" Nimue said excitedly. "Yeah!" Everyone replied just as excitedly. They began to eat the ribs and the meat. The Mexican dishes that Nimue created along with some other international BBQ dishes. "Mmmmm~ This is good Nimue, where did you learn all these dishes?" Julia asked with a smile. "I used to travel a lot more than I do now as a child, so I picked up some things along the way." Nimue replied. _

_"I love your cooking miss Nimue!" Lulu stated. The two had hit it off rather well. Lulu seemed a little hesitant to meet the girl once her emerald green hue's met with Nimue's purple silver ones. Thought after a small introduction and a hug, Lulu loved her. She was awfully friendly, more friendly than Kai ever was to her when they first met. Granted she nearly killed him for Saya but still...It was a bit strange. It was as if she could see right through Lulu and immediately accept her for what she is. As they finished their food, the moon began to rise and the twins grinned, "FIREWORKS!" They shouted. Everyone cheered and waited for Kai and Nimue to hand them out. After that was done the began to light the fire works and set them off. _

**_"_I've come for you Mara..."**

_Nimue had the most fun as she saw the balls of fire go in the sky then pop into beautiful arts of colors. Her eyes seemed to be glowing nonstop as she watched the many fireworks go off, as she stared into her sparkler. She grinned like a child as she ran around with it down the beach then came back with a childish sad look since her sparkler burned out, "They don't last forever." Kai said with a half smile as he handed her another one. She stuck her tongue out at him as she ran once again. That day she wore the outfit she wore when she first met Kai. Though she had taken off her shoes and ran down the cooling sand. _

_When all was done they all laid in the sand, but before they were to announce their departure the twins had shouted, "Nimue play a song for us!" Nimue shot up and glowered at them, "Please! please please please!" They said in unison with Daniel. Lulu then came next, "Oh you can play an instrument? Please, I would love to hear you play!" Kai and his friends then, Mao and Kaori were next, "I would like to hear you play." Julia said. And there went her last hope. "Fine!" She said as she went over to her guitar, which laid in Kai's car. When she retrieved it and brought it back, she saw many of their eyes light up in glee. "Yay!" __  
><em>

_As she set herself up, she took in the feeling of the strings under her fingertips. She propped herself up on the wall by the sand and smiled as everyone sat down around her. "This is called Little Lion man..." She said as she began to play. She took a pick from her guitar's neck and then began to run it up and down the strings as her left hand began to place themselves on the neck and a song produced, and after a few measures she sang._

**_"Weep for yourself, my man,  
>You'll never be what is in your heart<br>Weep, little lion man,  
>You're not as brave as you were at the start<br>Rate yourself and rake yourself  
>Take all the courage you have left<br>And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head_**

**But it was not your fault but mine**  
><strong>And it was your heart on the line<strong>  
><strong>I really messed it up this time<strong>  
><strong>Didn't I, my dear?<strong>  
><strong>Didn't I, my...<strong>

**Tremble for yourself, my man,**  
><strong>You know that you have seen this all before<strong>  
><strong>Tremble, little lion man,<strong>  
><strong>You'll never settle any of your scores<strong>  
><strong>Your grace is wasted in your face,<strong>  
><strong>Your boldness stands alone among the wreck<strong>  
><strong>Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck<strong>

**But it was not your fault but mine**  
><strong>And it was your heart on the line<strong>  
><strong>I really messed it up this time<strong>  
><strong>Didn't I, my dear?<strong>

**And it was not your fault but mine**  
><strong>And it was your heart on the line<strong>  
><strong>I really messed it up this time<strong>  
><strong>Didn't I, my dear?<strong>  
><strong>Didn't I, my dear?<strong>

**_Ahhhh~  
>Ahhhhh~<br>Ahhhhh~  
>Ahhhhhh!~ <em>**

**But it was not your fault but mine**  
><strong>And it was your heart on the line<strong>  
><strong>I really messed it up this time<strong>  
><strong>Didn't I, my dear?<strong>

**But it was not your fault but mine**  
><strong>And it was your heart on the line<strong>  
><strong>I really messed it up this time<strong>  
><strong>Didn't I, my dear?<strong>  
><strong>Didn't I, my dear?"<strong>

_As she finished she looked at her friends and saw their surprised expressions before they clapped and praised her. After a while of playing more songs they all began to depart, saying their goodbyes. As the girls and Kai got into their car, waving goodbye to Nimue after they hugged her, "I'll be by tomorrow." She had replied as she waved back to them, sitting down on the beach. As she laid back onto the soft sand she began to hear a song off into the distance. It's beautiful melody laced with a Melancholic touch. It sounded much like a cello playing and she basked into the song. If she remembered correctly from her travels it was Bach. She remembered it well. _

**"You will come with me Mara...!" **The footsteps quickened towards her and she screamed in pure terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Song(s) used: Little Lion man - Mumford and Sons<strong>

**Please review ;-; **

**-Homonculus**


	5. Chapter 5: He's Back

She screamed as she imagined the worst. But not even that came. She looked behind her to see the thing that was following her, a large beast. It's talons were long and arched. The height of the monster was over 8 feet and just that fact scared her to her core. But what surprised her was a blond curly haired man in a white suit had been holding the monster back by it's wrists.

"Go! Now!" His piercing dull green eyes gazing sharply at her. She nodded as she got up and ran past the monster and out of the alley way. She ran, once again, aimlessly, just so long as she was away from that monster. She kept running till she found herself in front of an old church. "Eh?" She looked at it apprehensively before an image of that monster flashed through her mind. This made her jump in fright as thunder clacked and lightning struck a tree near by her. She quickly ran inside and shut the doors, blocking it with one of the many run down pews inside.

She was growing weary of running, she thought as she walked to the back of the church and gazed at the porcelain Jesus hanging on the wall. "Jesus? Holy virgin?...God?" She let out a laugh as she fell to her knees. Her feet were killing her. Leeks in the roof let echos of the water drops from the rain hitting the floor reverberate throughout the church. She looked up at the damp ceiling as she felt water drops hit her cheeks. Some falling from her cheeks as if it were her own tears.

She closed her eyes as she fell onto her back.

**Can you smile? woman... You look really funny with that scowl!  
><strong>

That voice once more laughed hysterically.

"I soon came to the point where I didn't know whether my smiling face was a lie or not." She started. The voice she had been listening to all night stopped laughing and seemed to catch it's breath. "Why is that?" This time, it was a male who spoke, though she knew she wasn't imagining this voice she refused to open her tired eyes. "Because I've lived long enough to realize anything that makes me happy now will forever be out of my reach in the future. The happy faces I've come to know...have come to call friends and family...They will begin moving forward with life as I remain stagnant. Ever since I was a child. People have come and go...And I'm used to it...At first as I grew up, I gave fake smiles..but as time continued to pass on I met people who I began to care for...but I don't know the reason...maybe, For the very fact that I want good memories to look back upon...or not to worry those I've become close with." She stated as she let her arms spread out onto the floor.

"What is your name?" He asked. She smiled sadly as she replied with, "Nimue Carlisle.."

"Is that your birth name?" He asked.

"No."

"What is your true name?" He asked.

"Mara...Mara Nimue...I was named after my mother." She stated. "I kept the last name for that sole purpose." She added. "Who are you?" She asked the man she did not open her eyes to see. He did not answer. "You aren't very polite, sir..." She said as she slowly sat up. Kicking off her shoes lazily. Pulling out the black silk ribbons that tied her hair in two ponytails. "Why do you wish to know my name?" He replied to her comment. He sounded as though he was suspicious of her, his voice coming from her right instead of behind her. "Because I want to be able to call you something...Unless you'd rather me call you something unpleasant." She stated with a grin.

He didn't answer.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she stood up, her aching feet throbbing and bleeding from the fact she was running with heeled boots. "You're bleeding." The man stated. "I know..." She replied sharply. "Why won't you open your eyes?" He asked. "Because I don't have to." She snapped. "Why are you becoming angry?" He asked lightly noticing her sharp tone and replies. "Because I'm frustrated with my situation!" She shouted. He didn't make any sounds. At least none that she could hear.

her hands balled into fists as she tried to calm herself. "My beat friend nearly caused harm to my family, I was chased by the man I called family and two strangers for no apparent reason, I was then chased by some kind of monster, then I ended up here with no place to go!" She screamed as she punched the podium she stood before and made a hole in it. Her hand now bleeding with splinters and scratches.

"Miss Mara-" "DON'T CALL..." she took a deep breath, "Me that...please...just call me Nimue..." She stated as she looked away from where his voice came from. Slightly opening her eyes she saw a black grand piano. She took a breath before closing her eyes and walking over to the piano. Ridding herself of her jacket as she sat down at the piano chair. Her hands gliding over the keys.

She slowly began to play and sing...

_Unable to even have a shallow dream or grieve eternally_

_The moonlight illuminates my heart_  
><em> The dance of the burning flowers is my guide sign<em>

_ The poem of mistakes intertwined with me binds my chest_

_I stick my hands into the endless river and let them drift_  
><em> The words filled with thoughts are dyed indigo<em>

_ Passing each other by weakens my heart_  
><em> While I remain without a place to be, the wind blows<em>

_On the red road, my gait heavily heads toward the darkness_

_If I'm set adrift for once, then I'll never return again_  
><em> The destiny that my fingers strum is dyed indigo<em>

_How many endless nights do I pass_  
><em> Before the indigo grief will vanish soon?<em>

_I stick my hands into the endless river and let them drift_  
><em> The scent of the flowers lingers on, but they're things that'll wilt away someday<em>

_Dyed in indigo…_

When she stopped she finally opened her eyes and looked at the man. He stayed there, looking at her passively. His silky black hair pulled back into a low pony tail by a blue ribbon. His dull blue eyes scanning her bloodied clothes and her hand. He stayed at her right but by the pew. A good feet away from her. His clothing black and reminded her of the 18th century attire. "Your name." She ordered.

"My name is Haji." He stated.

"Why are you here, Haji?" She asked as she turned her body to him. He didn't answer. "Answer me!" She shouted getting irritated by the fact he answered only the questions he felt like answering. Or, at least the questions that seemed that way. She got up only to fall to her side, but Haji had caught her before she made contact with the floor. Her eyes were closed as she took short breaths that turned shallow.

[Omoro Pub]

Kai paced around his bar as he tried to calm his nerves. She wasn't there when he came back, and he was a bit glad. He wasn't sure how she would've reacted at seeing David and Lewis there. The twins were fast asleep upstairs while Joel, David, and Lewis sat in the pub thinking. "What are you gonna do if she appears back here?" Joel asked David.

"I'm going to question her on why she was there. No one knows of that place up there, and no one just walks up there." David stated. "But what if she was correct in just being there to play guitar. It's a quiet place, David. Maybe she wanted to clear her head." Joel stated to his friend. "I don't buy it. The beach today was completely empty and quiet. She could've played there." David retorted.

There was a knock at the door and they all turned their heads towards it. Kai went over to it and opened it.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of a memory. "Haji?" Kai spoke but then his eyes trailed from the man to the girl he held bridal style in his arms, "Nimue!" He exclaimed as he moved to the side, letting Haji in. "Put her on the couch in the living room." Kai stated as Haji gave a nod. Joel, Lewis, and David staring in surprise at the man holding the girl.

David then stood up and followed Haji, "Wait, David." Joel said as he watched his friend.

"Wake her up." David stated as he walked into the living room with Haji. He glanced at David then to the girl as he set her down. "Wake her up." He repeated to Haji, who in turn, shook his head. David went past him, with a passive gaze, then grabbed the girl by her shoulders shaking her. "Wake up girl." He growled. Haji made no move to stop him though stared intently at David. Her hair that was covering her wounded cheek had moved away revealing her flawless skin. Unmarred by a flesh wound he had inflicted on her about an hour and a half ago.

His eyes widened, "What the?" He started before he shook her more violently. He was more than determined to know who she was and her motives for being at Saya's resting place. "David." Joel stated as he, Lewis, and Kai came into the room. Kai was about to get David away from his friend when all of a sudden a hand grabbed onto David's wrist, quite tightly, making him release the girl. Nimue tightened her grip as she sat up and her eyes opened half way narrowed slits. Her lips in a slight frown.

Then she pushed him to the ground and straddled his waist as her hands flew to his neck, gripping it tightly. Their eyes met and he noted, for some apparent reason, she seemed asleep. "Nimue!" Kai shouted as he ran over and tried to pull her off. David struggled to push the girl off but she didn't move, she was stronger that her lithe figure appeared.

Haji's hand made contact with the back of her neck making her KO. He caught her as she fell to the side then he picked her up, resetting her on the couch.

"What the hell was that?" Kai asked haji. He didn't reply, naturally. "YA khochu umeret'.." Everyone turned to the only girl in the room. She had spoken Russian, noted Joel. "Why is that?" Joel asked calmly as he rolled over. Her eyes opened lightly as she turned to him, "Death is to be free of all fear...and if Death be oblivion then I won't remember all my fears and sorrows." She spoke before she closed her eyes once more. Her breath soft and slow.

"She's sleeping..." Joel stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Homunculus: Sorry for the latest update I have done for this! Gomen'nasai~ Nightmare let me do this and the next chapter. Soooo I'll see y'all next time. Please review. Bai~bai.<br>**

**-Homunculus**


	6. Chapter 6: Fuck

Several days had passed since Nimue fell into a comatose like state. It worried Kai to a great degree and made it apparent that he didn't want his nieces to have knowledge of what had happened. So he kept the twins away from the living room, giving them half-assed excuses as to why they weren't allowed in there for a while.

After a week had passed and she still hadn't woken up, Julia was asked to come in and check on Nimue to see what was going on with the mysterious girl. "I can't really make an analysis on what's happening. So I suggest we take her to my care at the hospital." She said to Kai, who in fact, was acting as Nimue's hand. He was making the decisions that her parents would've been making.

Once Julia got her onto a bed she was finally able to properly examine her.

"Her vital signs are appearing normal but she shows no signs of waking up. The really unnerving and abnormal part of this is the fact she seems to be in a state like Saya when asleep." Everyone, but Haji because he's Haji, looked at Julia with surprised and weary expressions. "what are you saying?" Kai asked. Julia looked at the young woman sleeping on the bed and then back to Kai, "She might be a Chiropertain...or something close to it. Like Saya and Diva." Julia stated. Before Kai could bombard her with question after question she asked, "Go check on Kira. I'm sure that if Nimue wasn't human she would have told at least her." Julia told Kai. "Take David with you." she added.

"Right." Kai said. "Wanna come Haji?" He asked the stoic male. Haji looked at him and nodded, "Alright, let's go." Kai said as he, David, and Haji left to check on Nimue's roommate and best friend.

**[Kai, David, Haji]**

As the three came up to the apartment complex the girls shared Kai glanced around the parking lot to see if Nimue's motorcycle was there, if so it meant that Kira was home. When he spotted the red and black colored Kawasaki ZX10 he sighed in relief.

As the three walked up the stairs to the second floor of the apartment but when they neared the door... Something didn't smell right. They knew it well. All too well.

The smell of a rotting corpse and the fowl smell of iron from blood. Kai looked at the door and sighed deeply, trying to keep his cool but a cold rush washed over him with the stench filled his nostrils. It brought back memories of the war against Diva...The many that died around them...Riku and His dad...

Haji noticed the hesitation to open the door from Kai as the smell emanated from behind the door so he put a hand on his shoulder. Kai gave him a look of confusion yet relief as Haji reached for the door and opened it slowly.

The stench only got worse as it washed over them like a crashing wave. It made Kai's stomach do flips. Blood stains showing that it dripped off the walls when the attack was originally made.

The three walked in cautiously the stench growing to the point where Kai nearly vomited right then and there. All the splatters were stained on the walls and floor and ceiling going towards the front door. All away from a room, "Kai...Who's room is that?" David asked as they went towards said room. Kai opened the room as he said, "Nimue's..." His widened in horror at the sight. That was the last straw for him. He ran out of the apartment and threw up over the railing.

Haji and David looked at the magnitude of the appalling and horrific scene before them.

The corpse's skin a sickly pale, it's owners face gaunt and the eyes rolled back into the skull with the mouth open wide as if it was screaming in agony. It's naked form a bloody mess. A large opening to the body started from where the heart should've been all the way down to the corpse's waist. It's organs completely ripped from the body and some of it's contents spread out over the room in bits and pieces. The ribs were fully visible to them, some of the bones missing. The limbs of the corpse were barely attached as they hung by simple strands of muscle, though the fingers and toes of the corpse were also spread throughout the room. The neck had puncture wounds on it's neck that was visible to Haji and David as they noticed the head leaned to the left. Blood splatters going outwards from the body stained the whole pink room that now was a dull brown crimson.

"What could've done this?" David asked out loud.

"Monster." Haji answered.

**~Lewis, Nimue, Julia~**

Nimue laid unmoving in the bed like she has been for the past three days on the couch at Omoro. Her ivory skin made it seem like the woman was dead, the only indication that gave away the fact she was still alive was the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed shallowly.

"Hey Julia." She turned to Lewis. "Can I turn on the Tv?" He asked holding up the remote. She nodded and he turned it on and the first channel that popped up was the news.

Julia turned to watch it along with Lewis.

"**Naomi Suoh here at Chatan-cho Apartments where there has been a horrific murder.**" Julia's eyes widened as she saw Nimue's motorcycle in the background in the parking lot behind the red haired woman.

"**The body of Collage student Kira Hanari was found by a fellow occupant that lived next door to Miss Hanari. She had described the scene as 'Something you see in a R rated Horror Movie.' She said she was compelled to check up on the girl when the awful stench of rotting flesh filled her apartment. The body was found minutes before but the it seems that she has been dead for quite some time. The other occupant that is said to have shared the apartment with Kira Hanari was said to have left the premises a little over a week ago in a rush and has not been scene since. It's obvious she is the prime suspect in this case. Another similar case was founded earlier this morning when the father of a Keiko Kusanagi found his daughter in the same state as Kira hanari. He described it as horrific and appalling. She was found in the back of her family owned store shortly after he arrived back from a business trip to America.**"

Lewis and Julia looked at Nimue as they heard a large spike in her heart rate on the heart monitor. They still listened to the news.

"**No picture will be released at this time but if you know or have seen this woman please contact your local authorities. Thank you. I will update you once more information is released. This has been channel 8 news, I am Naomi Suoh signing out.**" Lewis turned the Tv Off.

"Kira...is...dead?" Were the only words mumbled through Julia's mouth.

Another spike and Julia watched as Nimue's heart rate began to quicken. Her fingers began to move. She and Lewis rushed into the room and watched as the woman began to thrash around in the bed, her eyes shooting open and were small as if someone shined a light into them.

"Nimue!" Julia called the woman as she and Lewis held her down to keep from hurting herself in the process of her uncontrollable thrashing. The woman didn't hear her as she began screaming, with immense she pried her hands from Julia and Lewis, in the process she pushed them both into the wall, and covered her ears as she arched her back painfully.

Just as quick as the violent thrashing and screaming of the girl began, it stopped and she laid limp on the bed. "Nimue?" Julia asked as she stared at the woman worriedly as she stood up from where she fell from the wall and got next to her. "Nimue..." She gently shook said woman. And just as she was about to move the hair that covered the woman's mouth and noes her eyes shot open, the purple hue glowing brightly. Julia's breath hitched as the woman grabbed her wrist rather roughly and slowly sat up. "**Hun...gry...**" Nimue spoke. Her voice raspy and low from lack of use. "What?" Julia asked with widened eyes. "**HuNgRY!**" Nimue screamed as she through Julia over the bed into Lewis.

She slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the two fallen on the floor, "**Thirst...y..**" A malevolent smirk playing on her lips, "Nimue!" A voice shouted. She lifted her gaze from the two on the floor and looked at the door through strands of her hair.

Kai, Haji, and David stood in the Hallway. David pointed a gun at the girl as Haji unbandaged his Chiropterain hand while Kai stood unarmed but clearly conflicted. "**WHAT?!**" She growled lowly. "Leave Lewis and Julia alone...Step away from them slowly..." Nimue searched his eyes for a moment and didn't move. Silence...It seemed as though Nimue was going to calm down once her breathing wasn't so labored and her eyes started flicker from glowing to normal but...Then it was broken when a bullet was shot, grazing Nimue's left cheek and it entered the far wall behind her. "Get away from my wife and friend." David growled. "David!"

Nimue's eyes widened in anger and she charged at David. Though before she could kill the man with her elongated nails Haji stepped in front of her and she stopped moving, standing where she stopped as she looked at the Chiropterain Chevalier with confusion. He walked over to her and she found herself back away from him. She stopped when her back hit the glass wall and he stood inches away from her.

"Drink." was his low command as he embraced her but had her mouth to his neck. Her eyes widening but she felt his heart beat against her mouth and she lost it, plunging her fangs deep into his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know this seems scattered u.u it's just that I've been really busy lately and Homunculus and me are arguing about some Oc's that we were allowed to use but again he chooses to argue with me because HE'S AN ASS. Tell me what you guys think about what happened in this chapter. Till next time,<br>**

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


End file.
